batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coin Flip
Coin Flip 'is the third episode of the season and the series. It first aired on December 1, 2008. It is the third episode overall. Plot At a bank in South Gotham, a thief demands money from the banker. Batman crashes in leaving people stunned as he knocks the thief out and ties him up for the banker to bring to the cops. Batman leaves but not before Gordon's son, James, catches him and thanks him for saving him and his family. Batman mumbles a thank you and runs into the night. The next day, Bruce walks out into the streets and a reporter catches him beginning to ask him about his return to Gotham. He quickly excuses himself when seeing a mugging and changes into his suit and stops the man. At the GCPD, Sarah assigns Bullock and Allen a murder case. While investigating they learn that the victim has claw marks on his side. Watching from the rooftops, Selina listens. With Harvey Dent now going by Two-Face, Joker, Penguin, and Riddler try to get to him first to get him on their side. Dent first goes after Maroni which Penguin tries to intercept but Riddler allows Dent to continue. While Penguin and Riddler get into a fight, Joker has Dent kidnapped. At Joker's home base, Dent awakens to discover Joker offering him several ment with the best aim in order for his allegiance. Dent refuses so Joker has him thrown into the streets. Riddler rescues him from an incoming truck causing Dent to join Riddler's side. Batman is patrolling the streets at night when he sees Two-Face mugging a family. He is about to shoot the father when Batman knocks him out. The father is thankful even willing to pay him but Batman disappears into the shadows. Allen and Bullock further investigate and see Selina sneaking around Bullock's apartment. They go after her but she jumps off a building into the busy street. Allen and Bullock run down to the street and see blood on the street and sidewalk leading up to a blocked off building. Bullock sees Batman at night and calls him down. Bullock asks him to help the police catch a suspect. Batman begins his own investigation leading him to Selina but her charms get the better of him and he lets her go. Two-Face finds Selina and shoots her leaving her for the cops. Selina is arrested and Riddler tells Two-Face that rule number one of being a villain is that villains stick together. Bruce feels guilty for letting a villain go but decides to forget about it. Selina has found her way out of prison and into Wayne Manor. Bruce and Selina begin to kiss and undress. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as 'Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 12.95 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, Dina Meyer, Victoria Cartagena, and Margot Robbie do not appear in the episode as Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon, Barbara Kean, Renee Montoya, and Harley Quinn. *This is the first episode to feature starring cast member Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma. *This episode recieved mixed-to-negative reviews from critics. It recieved a score of 23% on Rotten Tomatoes while on Metacritic it achieved a 39 out of 100. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes